wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 10/28/15
(A recap of Civil War is played. Braun Strowman is shown turning on Baron Corbin. AJ Styles is shown losing to Wade Barrett. Finally a rundown of the main event plays with Solomon Crowe cashing in on Finn Balor. The tagline ‘Anarchy is dead’ shows before the camera cuts to the ring with a battered Dean Ambrose) ' '''SEGMENT 1: ' Ambrose: Twice. Twice last night I was down and out for the three count. But that’s alright, because everyone loses matches. That PCW is going to be mine soon again, don’t worry. No. What hurt was the betrayal of a man I thought was my friend, Solomon Crowe. I’ll be honest, I don’t give a crap about the rest of the group. Styles, Strowman, Corbin, they were just pawns in my game of Anarchy. But Crowe, I thought Crowe was above that. I guess not. I hope that championship feels good around your waist because you ain’t gonna have it after I’m through with your ass at Clash of Kings. ''Ambrose drops the mic and starts to walk off when Solomon Crowe’s music hits as he comes out to the most nuclear heat ever seen on PCW. Crowe holds up the PCW Championship as the fans jeer. '' Crowe: WHAT’S UP JONNY? How’s it going pal? How was that main event last night? Let’s get to the point. Anarchy died the second you said you were fighting for anything but us. You fought for PCW. Not for me or anyone else. So I started the plan… and here’s the thing Ambrose. Anarchy ''isn’t ''dead. But Dean Ambrose is. ''Braun Strowman and AJ Styles come out from the crowd and surround Ambrose in the ring. Finn Balor surprisingly comes for the save against Ambrose. Balor and Ambrose stand against Crowe, Strowman, and Styles but Baron Corbin comes charging out to equalize. The three even the odds as Strowman and Styles retreat. Crowe stays on the apron and holds up his title as the segment fades on black. '' '''SEGMENT 2: Solomon Crowe vs Finn Balor vs Dean Ambrose is announced for Clash of Kings. '' ''A trailer for the KoP tournament airs as Vince McMahon appears on screen. '' McMahon: It’s time to formally announce the KoP tourney. SIXTEEN of PCW’s bracket are all going to vie to be immortalized as the first ever King of Pure Wrestling. That’s pretty much all there is to say – Now good luck to all 16 men, and may the BEST man win! ''Dean Ambrose vs Tyler Breeze, John Cena vs Samoa Joe, AJ Styles vs Chuck Taylor, and Shinsuke Nakamura vs Apollo Crews are announced for tonight. '' '''MATCH 1:' John Cena vs Samoa Joe John Cena picks up the win at 11 minutes with an AA from the second rope. MATCH 2: Apollo Crews vs Shinsuke Nakamura Apollo Crews pulls out a huge upset at 15 minutes after hitting a standing Moonsault. After the match, Nakamura holds up the Pure Championship Medal but the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. SEGMENT 3: Solomon Crowe, AJ Styles, and Braun Strowman will speak about Civil War next week. '' ''Finn Balor comes out to the ring. '' Balor: I just want to make one thing clear. I only came out to Ambrose’s side today because he isn’t the target anymore. Solomon Crowe is. He has the championship that is rightfully mine. I don’t care if he and Ambrose have personal beef, but for me it’s all business. I didn’t lose the PCW Championship because I’m not better than Ambrose. I lost it because I hurt myself. But at CoK I’m going to be 100%, and then NOBODY is going to take this championship from me again. '''MATCH 3:' AJ Styles vs Chuck Taylor Styles wins a decisive match at 6 minutes with a Pele Kick off the top rope. After the match, Styles beats down on Taylor a little bit and nails him with a Styles Clash before grabbing a mic. Styles: Let’s make something very apparent. I don’t need this tournament. After all, I’m still the damn PCW International Champion. And next week, it’s time to prove that that loss at Civil War meant nothing. I’m waitng for a challengermy title and I welcome any and all takers. MATCH 4: Adam Cole vs Kazuchika Okada Both men put on a stellar performance but Okada picks up the win at 12 minutes with a Rainmaker. After the match Cole attacks Okada and grabs a mic. Cole: WAIT. LET’S NOT FORGET SOMETHING. I beat you TWICE last night. TWICE! This one win means nothing. I want a rematch and I want it NOW. ''Cole drops the mic and storms off but McMahon comes out. '' McMahon: That’s a fair point Cole. But it’s not going to happen now. Here’s what. Next week, you’re wrestling in a KoP match. The week after though, you’re free. And that’s when I’m giving you your rematch with Okada. And the winner of that match will become… THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! ''Cole looks on smugly but Okada gets back to his feet and nails Cole with a Rainmaker as the fans cheer. '' '''MAIN EVENT: '''Dean Ambrose vs Tyler Breeze Tyler Breeze wins a super close match at 17 minutes with a Supermodel Kick after Strowman chokeslams Ambrose into the steel steps while Crowe was distracting the ref. After the match, Crowe and Strowman beat down on Ambrose. Crowe poses with the PCW Championship as the show ends.